


Long Day

by marvelaf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: “Goodbye, Mr. Winchester.” She calls out as she leaves the office. He quickly looks up from the computer to give her a smile and a wave before shoving himself back into his work. She quickly smiled back before closing the door and walking down the long hallway.





	Long Day

“Goodbye, Mr. Winchester.” She calls out as she leaves the office. He quickly looks up from the computer to give her a smile and a wave before shoving himself back into his work. She quickly smiled back before closing the door and walking down the long hallway.

“Five forty-five. Dates at 6.” She huffs to herself as she quickens the pace to her car. The car is freezing when she sits in the seat, which only worsens her mood. Work that day had been horrible and the only thing she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Tom, but Harrison begged them to go on a double date tonight with his new girlfriend, so being the greatest best friends in the world, they agreed. It was only dinner and a movie so it couldn’t be too bad.

She drove quicker than normal to make it in time to the restaurant, but still managed to be late. She quickly parked her car and found Tom standing outside looking at his phone.

“I’m here!” She shouts as she approaches him. He looks up from his phone and smiles. He opens his arms up for a hug which she accepts quickly.

“Hey love, Haz is inside with Faith.” He says, then pressing a quick peck on her lips.

“Let’s go then.” She says grabbing Toms hand and pulling him into the cute restaurant.

“Y/N!” Harrison bellows as soon as he sees her, “How are you love?” He moves over to her quickly to wrap her into a big hug.

“I’m good you doofus. So, who’s this?” She asks motioning over to his girlfriend.

“Oh right, This is Faith, my beautiful girlfriend.” Harrison beams. Faith stands from her seat and leans over the table to shake her hand. She gives her a warm smile.

“Hi! I’m Y/N, as you probably already know.” Y/N laughs.

“Alright let’s get our orders in I’m hungry.” Tom whines. Y/N takes her seat next to Tom and immediately feels herself sink into the seat. Tom, Harrison, and Faith all keep a lively conversation while she sits quietly and stares at her motionless hands on the table. Tom moves a hand to her back and rubs it soothingly.

“Y/N?” He asks.

“Hmm.” She responds, snapping out of her trance.

“The waiter wants to know what you want?” Tom says furrowing his brows.

“Oh, um, the grilled chicken salad please.” She smiles, then slumps back into her seat. Tom leans over to her and whispers into her ear.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing, just tired.” She whispers back, giving a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Tom notices this but just smiles back too.

Dinner drags on and when the food gets there Y/N only picks at her food, not even making a dent in her salad. Tom notices again but says nothing. The bill gets paid and the small group exits the restaurant.

“So, movie time?” Harrison asks. Tom glances at her wrapping her coat around herself tighter and her slightly drooping eyes.

“Yeah, one second.” Tom says pulling her to the side.

‘What?” She asks, slightly angered that Tom is making a scene.

“Are you okay, you’ve been a bit off since you got here.” Tom asks softly, placing his hand on her cheek. She melts into his touch and blinks hard to keep tired tears in.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” She whispers. Her voice cracks and Tom feels his heart pull.

“Do you want to go to the movies?” Tom asks rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

“I want to.” She smiles shallowly. Tom gives her a sad smile before wrapping his arm over her shoulder and moving back to where Haz and Faith were waiting.

“Okay, we’re ready.” Tom smiles. The group walks to the movie theater down the block from the restaurant. The tickets get bought and they walk into the theater and take their seats. Tom sits next to Y/N and lifts the armrest. He pulls her flush to his body and she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Sleep Y/N.” Tom whispers and presses a kiss to her hairline. She slowly allows her eyes to become heavy and fall asleep on Tom.

“Mate what’s wrong?” She hears Harrison ask before she is lost to dreamland.

Tom, Harrison, and Faith all watch the movie while Y/N drools on Toms' shoulder. Once the movies over Tom is left with the difficult task of waking Y/N up.

“Love, wake up.” Tom whispers in her ear while gently petting her hair. After a few second, Y/N jolts up and out of Toms grasp.

“Tom?” She quietly cries out. Tom stands up and quickly embraces her.

“I’m right here love, tell me what’s wrong.” Tom gently whispers. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and shakes her head no.

“Do you want to go home now?” Tom asks her. She quickly nods, and quickly cries harder, realizing she has to drive her own car home.

“Tom I-I have my car here.” She cries. Tom looks up at Harrison pleading him to drive her car home which she quickly nods to. Tom grabs her keys out of coat pocket and hands them to Harrison. Faith takes Harrison's keys. Tom escorts Y/N out of the theater and over to his parked car. He helps her into the car and then quickly moves over to the driver's side.

“Love, why didn’t you just ask to go home, I would have driven you.” Tom asks as he begins to drive home.

“You were having fun.” She sniffles. Toms' heart breaks as he hears her silently cry in the passenger’s seat.

“So, only tired?” Tom asks.

“No work was shit today. Ugh, and now Faith probably thinks I’m insane.” Y/n sobs.

“I’m sure she doesn’t love.” Tom comforts. They pull up to there shared apartment building and Harrison pulls up right next to them and Faith next to him. Y/N quickly gets out of the car and hugs Harrison.

“Thanks, Haz. Let Faith know I’m sorry.” She laughs, her wet eyes making it seem disingenuous.

“Will do darling. Now go get some sleep.” Harrison laughs pushing Y/n over to where Tom is standing. Harrison then hops in his car and Faith drives away.

“Come on love, let's get you to bed.” Tom says pulling her through the doors of their home. She walks through and Tom shuts the door behind her. Y/N immediately lays down on the couch and begins to doze.

“Hey, no. I meant the bed.” Tom whispers softly trying to move her body. She wiggles from his grasp and snuggles further into the couch.

“Y/N, we can’t cuddle on the couch.” Tom smiles. Her head pops up and raises her arms.

“You want me to carry you to bed.” Tom laughs. She groans and emphasizes with her hands that she wants to be lifted. Tom shakes his head laughing, then obliges to her want and lifts her bridal style. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

“This is only because you're in such a bad mood.” Tom smiles. She looks up at him and glares.

“I’m kidding love!” Tom laughs and pushes open the door to their shared bedroom. He gently places her on the bed and moves her body under the covers. Tom slowly walks away from the bed and Y/N lifts her head and whimpers.

“Tom?” She whispers, pleading him to come to lay with her in bed.

“One second love, I’ve gotta take a piss.” Tom yells from the bathroom. She ducks her head back onto the pillow and quietly waits for Toms promised cuddling. The fluffy haired boy quickly finishes up in the bathroom and hops into bed with his girlfriend.

“I missed you.” Y/N mumbles into her pillow.

“I know love, I know. Do you want to maybe talk about your day?” Tom asked, pulling Y/N into his arms and resting her head on his chest. She quickly shook her head against him and then burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

“Alright love.” Tom whispered, kissing her forehead and resting his cheek against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
